sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid the Bombay Cat
Astrid is a black and ice-blue, 18 year-old anthropomorphic Bombay cat from the Helix Dimension who has a playful and loud personality. Her defining physical features are her ice-blue eyes, two ice-blue stripes on her tail and the two ice-blue lines on her fringe which completely covers her left eye. Concept and Creation Astrid was created by SoupyJellyfish in early 2014 solely because they were inspired by Clean Bandit's Rather Be. In her first design, she was 15 years-old, basically mindless and was only there to be the love interest for Chadwick the Hedgehog. Astrid was a hedgehog form of who she is today. After a few months of boredom, she got a change up and started being more tomboyish. She later gained a backstory similar to today's (in the sense that her father was a scientist). In June 2015, the reboot came so she was made older and had her species changed. Her clothing constantly is being designed so that it's good. Appearance Physical Appearance Attire Personality History Relationships Affiliates Powers/Abilities Morphing Astrid can morph into a non-anthropomorphic version of herself minus her bangs. She uses this to play pranks on her friends and to sneak around the place. She often uses this as a disguise and to eavesdrop on other people. This version of herself has her blue eyes and double blue stripes, but her bangs are gone to make her transformation more discreet. Weaknesses Pictures Quotes 30 Character Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Her signature bangs, the blue stripes on her tail and the uncharacteristic blue eyes for her species. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory? 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? 8.) Day of Favourites! What’s your character’s favourite ice cream flavour? Colour? Song? Flower? Her favourite ice cream flavour is strawberry. Colour is orange. 9.) Who does your character trust? She trusts Vito, Amber, Samuel, Chadwick, Stacey and Flannery a lot, but she won't even listen to Leif after their break-up. She does put some faith in E, but she isn't sure if he always makes the best decissions. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Bombay cat. Seriously, the personality and habits section on Wikipedia perfectly suits her (which was an accident). 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? She's above average, since she needs to know how to use drawing software and how to use the guns that she and Vito develop. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Untidy, but not over the top messy. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favourite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies). 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? 23.) Is your character superstitious? 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, or stubby? 26.) Second day of favourites! Favourite comfort food, favourite guilty pleasure, favourite outfit, favourite hot drink, favourite season, and favourite holiday Favourite comfort food is choc-chip cookie dough. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them? 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Anime (idk which kind, but something fun and a bit reckless) 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Trivia Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Neutral